degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Coming of Age
Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Ashley and Jimmy's relationship is taken to the next level when Jimmy wants to spend every moment of the day with Ashley including dinners. One day Ashley tells Terri that she's feeling smothered by Jimmy, when Toby overhears this he decides to warn Jimmy who inreturn does not take the news well. On Jimmy's birthday Ashley wanted to secretly give Jimmy another chance, while Jimmy gets the wrong signal and forces Ashley out of his house if she didn't want to feel so smothered by him. Sub Plot Meanwhile Emma is dealing with an issue of her own. Every now and so her emotions are getting all mixed up, from yelling to crying. While sitting on a bench with Manny, Emma realizes she got her first period and it soaked through her white skirt. Manny quickly gets Emma to the washroom and retrieves her a pair of over-sized baggy gym shorts which she wears to class. At the sight of Emma constantly pulling up her over-sized shorts, her classmates begin to laugh until Emma bluntly points out that she received her first period which causes the commotion to cease. Extended Overview Coming Soon! Acting Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Fielding Horan as Oskar *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Guest Starring *Brent Holmes McGills as Soap Opera Man *Laura Jordan as Soap Opera Woman *Bruce Vavrina as Rude Man Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Quotes *J.T: "Aw, did Emmy pee her pants?" Emma: "No, I just got my period, for the first time. You know, menstruation? Something that happens with fifty-percent of the population. Perfectly normal, nothing to be ashamed of, right Ms. Kwan". (J.T. and Toby's eyes widen in surprise. Sean's jaw drops.) Ms. Kwan: "Absolutley right, Emma". * Issues Faced *Puberty *Relationships *Honesty *Female developement *Parent-child relationships Trivia and Notes *This episode shares the same names as the songs by Jay–Z and Damn Yankees. *Although credited, Sarah Barrable-Tishauer (Liberty Van Zandt), Stefan Brogren (Archie Simpson) and Dan Woods (Principal Raditch) do not appear in this episode. *Although Spinner makes an appearance in this episode, he has no dialogue. *Manny reveals that she was born August 15, 1989 in Manila, Phillipines. *In the bathroom stall that Emma was in, there is a doodle that said "I love J.T." *It is hinted that the show that Emma was watching was an allusion to the soap opera, As the World Turns. *In this episode, Emma claims that there is no tampon or pad dispenser in the washroom and then organizes a petition to have one installed. However, in the episode, "Mother and Child Reunion" a dispenser can be seen on the wall behind Caitlin when she and Joey are talking in the washroom. See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Puberty Category:Honesty